


It had to Happen Eventually

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts because Danny sees him kissing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It had to Happen Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a rare pairings gauntlet thrown down by [**powrhug**](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/)  
>  Mostly an experiment to see if I could pull it off.

It starts because Danny sees him kissing someone. Someone else.

It would have been fine if the someone had been a pretty local girl or even one of the endless stream of hot women looking for a hook-up on their vacation. Instead it's a guy. Some haole, a fucking tourist. And no matter how hard he tries Danny cannot unsee Chin's lean body pressing the other guy up against a wall outside the bar they'd all been drinking at, and kissing this stupid tourist like it meant his life.

It would have been okay except for the voice in the back of Danny's head that wouldn't shut up. The voice that rolled out a constant litany of “If he is going to be kissing haole's he should be kissing me.” He'd be embarrassed how whiny he sounded in his head if it wasn't almost killing him.

He tried to shut that voice up by picking up a tourist or 2 of his own, but it didn't work. The girls were all too soft and small and none of the guys had crows feet when they smiled. All of them put together didn't have half Chin's wit or brains. Not one of them turned into more than decent conversation and a nice meal and now Danny is screwed because he cant even pick some one up just to get laid because they're all just _wrong_.

When Kono teases him about being cranky and Steve laughs and tells him he needs to do them all a favor and get laid Danny doesn't thinks its very funny. He can't even look in Chin's direction. He's hoping like hell no one figures out what his problem really is.

Danny knows it's 'no such luck' when Chin gets quiet and looks right at him, one eye brow arched high like he’s waiting for Danny to say something. And really whats Danny going to say `Would you just fuck me already? Jerking off thinking about your mouth is losing it's charm!” He's pretty sure that would get him a punch in the face at best.

He's in the can washing his face and trying to keep his shit together when Chin comes in. He just leans against the wall and stares at Danny through the mirror until Danny has no choice. “ Problem?” Danny asks like he doesn't have a clue what's going on. “Not really” Chin says with a smile and there are those damned crows feet.

Danny should hate the way he makes wrinkles look so sexy. Instead he kind of just wants to brush his lips over them and learn the texture of that skin.

“ I was just thinking” Chin continues taking a step closer  “that for a sharp Jersey detective you miss some really big clues sometimes”

He wraps his hands around Danny's biceps and presses his mouth against Danny's, backing him against the nearest wall.

“Stop making me try to get it out of my system with tourist's. Have dinner with me, come back to my place on the bike, let me blow you, and then we can fuck in my bed.” Chin looks him square in the eye waiting for Danny's answer like it isn't a forgone conclusion. “ It's a really great bed”

Danny grins at him and says “ I have a better idea”

Turned out Chin wasn't anymore interested in dinner right then than Danny was. He was right about one thing: It was a really great bed.


End file.
